lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Jack, Meet Ethan. Ethan? Jack
| season_num=Missing Pieces | ep_num=10 | length=02:39 | air_date=January 7, 2008 (Verizon) January 14, 2008 (ABC.com) | characters=Emilie de Ravin - Claire (uncredited) Matthew Fox - Jack | days=4 | writer=Damon Lindelof | director=Jack Bender | productioncode=102 | guests=William Mapother - Ethan Rom | transcript=Jack, Meet Ethan. Ethan? Jack transcript }} "Jack, Meet Ethan. Ethan? Jack" is the tenth Lost mobisode. Ethan brings Jack a suitcase of medicine, and they discuss the prospect of Claire giving birth on the Island. Synopsis Jack is at the beach camp looking through suitcases to find medicine. Ethan walks up and shows him that he found a suitcase full of medicine in the jungle. Ethan introduces himself and thanks Jack for taking the initiative to round up the medicine, since most of the other survivors still think they will be rescued. Ethan points out a pregnant Claire, and suggests that they both know that Jack will have to deliver the baby on the Island. Jack suggests that if Claire does go into labor, Ethan could be an assistant, to which Ethan looks concerned. Before Ethan leaves, he makes a very awkward comment to Jack about losing his wife and baby in childbirth. Ethan then remarks that he hopes the rescue boats are coming, to which Jack agrees. Ethan awkwardly stares at Jack for a few seconds, then leaves. ♪ Trivia Production notes * The production code/mobisode number for this mobisode is 102, even though it was the tenth one released. ** ABC.com originally listed the production code as 111, the same as the previous mobisode. This was later revised. * The running time is 02:40. * The shot of pregnant Claire is stock footage from . As such, Emilie de Ravin was not credited in the mobisode. ** The shot in the mobisode is a mirror image of the original shot, which occurred between scenes of Kate and Jack dealing with his wound. *The title has been shortened to "Jack Meet Ethan" on ABC.com, although it remains the same length in the actual mobisode itself. *There is a "making of" article about this mobisode in of Lost: The Official Magazine. Recurring themes *Both Ethan and Jack worry about Claire's pregnancy. *Ethan tells Jack that his wife and child died during childbirth. Literary techniques * When Jack says it's nice to know he's not alone (in worrying about Claire's baby), Ethan laughs and answers "You're definitely not alone". This can be a reference to: ** The fact that the survivors are not alone on the Island at all. ** The fact that Ethan and the Others are interested in pregnancies on the Island for other reasons. Episode references * Ethan mentions that Claire may give birth on the Island. * The topic of pregnant women dying on the Island is discussed. * Ethan can be seen wearing a University of Wisconsin sweatshirt. Unanswered questions * Who was the owner of the case full of medicine? * Who was Ethan's wife? *Did Ethan really have a wife that died? Was he telling the truth? External links * Watch the mobisode on ABC's site * Watch the mobisode on YouTube * Download the mobisode from ABC's site (FLV Player needed) * Mobisode credits de:Jack, Meet Ethan. Ethan? Jack es:Jack, Meet Ethan. Ethan? Jack fr:PMx02 it:Jack, Meet Ethan. Ethan? Jack pl:Jack, Meet Ethan. Ethan? Jack pt:Jack, Meet Ethan. Ethan? Jack ru:Джек, познакомься с Итаном. Итан? Джек. Jack Jack